ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty of Nature
''Beauty of Nature ''is an American 3D computer-animated action adventure comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It stars Katherine Heigl, Will Arnett, Brendan Fraser, Gabriel Iglesias, Demi Lovato, Bradley Cooper, Jeff Dunham, Liam Neeson, and many more. Premise When a dark force that is led by the evil Norovirus Hurricane threatens New York City and plans to wipe out all nature, Liana Diamond makes a deal with Shad Havelock and his gang of trouble-making street urchins in order to save their home as a team. Together, they embark a perilous yet unforgettably hilarious and epic journey where they met new allies and face exciting challenges along the way as they find all of the hidden Scenic Diamonds. Plot Cast Main Katherine Heigl as Liana Diamond Will Arnett as Shad Havelock Brendan Fraser as Oliver "Grayson" Evans Gabriel Iglesias as Cody McAlister Joe Pingue as Cory McAlister Demi Lovato as Connie McAlister Bradley Cooper as Jetpack Raccoon Jeff Dunham as Rocket Mole Supporting Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Diane Diamond, Liana's mother. Alanna Ubach as Amanda Diamond, Liana's overprotective and sassy but well-intentioned aunt and Diane's older sister. Olivia Olson as Ambrosia Haynes, Liana's best friend. G.E.M. as Sophia Webster, a charming fashionista and one of Olivier's fangirls. Ashley Tisdale as Courtney Barnett, a ditzy fashionista and one of Olivier's fangirls. Avril Lavigne as Beverly Raynerson, a tomboyish fashionista and one of Olivier's fangirls. Tara Strong as Princess Aqua, the ruler of the Sparkling Crystal Kingdom. Laura Marano as Princess Fauna, the ruler of Floral Nature Kingdom. Anna Faris as Princess Rugby, the ruler of the Athletic Games Kingdom. Sofia Carson as Princess Divine, the ruler of the Lavish Fashion Kingdom. Jennifer Lopez as Princess Golgatha, the ruler of the Gothic Midnight Kingdom. Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Sunburst, the ruler of the Burning Desert Kingdom. Zoe Saldana as Princess Aurora, the ruler of the Misty Sapphire Kingdom. Antagonists Liam Neeson as Norovirus Raccoon Emily Blunt as Gale, Hurricane's second-in-command Jennifer Hale as Mistral, Hurricane's lead-in-command Minor characters Zachary Levi as Ryder Diamond, Liana's late father and a famous intergalactic traveler. Emma Watson as Athena Havelock, Shad's late mother Adam Sandler as Fredrick Havelock, Shad's late father Jackie Sandler as Della McAlister, Cody, Cory, and Connie's late mother Benedict Cumberbatch as Flynn McAlister, Cody, Cory, and Connie's late mother Soundtrack Quotes Transcript Beauty of Nature/Transcript Trivia Gallery Liana Diamond.png|Liana Diamond Liana as a Disney Princess.png|Princess Liana Shad Havelock.png|Shad Havelock Oliver Evans.png|Oliver "Grayson" Evans Cody McAlister.png|Cody McAlister Cory McAlister.png|Cory McAlister Connie McAlister.png|Connie McAlister Jetpack Raccoon.png|Jetpack Raccoon Rocket Mole.png|Rocket Mole Diane Diamond.png|Diane Diamond Amanda Diamond.png|Amanda Diamond Ambrosia Haynes.png|Ambrosia Haynes Sophia Webster.png|Sophia Webster Courtney Barnett.png|Courtney Barnett Beverly Raynerson.png|Beverly Raynerson Princess Aqua.png|Princess Aqua Princess Aqua (Mermaid form).png|Princess Aqua (Mermaid form) Princess Fauna.png|Princess Fauna Princess Rugby.png|Princess Rugby Princess Divine.png|Princess Divine Princess Golgotha.png|Princess Golgotha Princess Sunburst.png|Princess Sunburst Princess Aurora.png|Princess Aurora Athena Havelock.png|Athena Havelock Fredrick Havelock.png|Fredrick Havelock Della McAlister.png|Della McAlister Flynn McAlister.png|Flynn McAlister Norovirus Hurricane.png|Norovirus Hurricane Category:MarieCarrasco143's Ideas Category:Beauty of Nature Category:PG Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar Films Category:3D computer-animated films Category:Disney Princess